Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a biological sensing device and a method for separating a biomolecule. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biological sensing device and a method for separating a biomolecule using an amino acid sequence.
Description of Related Art
Biological sensing technology measures the response of organism or biological material to external stimulation, which has a wide range of applications, and can promote the development of pharmaceuticals, biomedical detection, environmental engineering, food analysis, and biotechnology. However, most of current biological sensing technology use polyclonal antibodies with high uncertainty or monoclonal antibodies with high cost to detect the sample to be analyzed. The detecting result has poor sensitivity, and is prone to misdiagnosis.
Accordingly, there is a need for biological sensing device and a method for separating a biomolecule, which have advantages of being rapid, accurate, and low cost.